Elysio (World Without)
Elysio, dit le Mage Ecarlate, est le chef d'une communauté appelée les Éveillés. Autrefois archéologue, il a découvert grâce au miroir de vérité que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient est une réalité modifiée par le sortilège World Without. Depuis, avec sa communauté, il entreprend de redonner à Alysia et Astria leur vrai visage. C'est un grand ami de Kalandre et Lionfeu. Il apparaît dans les tomes 21 et 22. Description Apparence physique Il a la même apparence qu'avant World Without. Il a les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs, coupés plus courts. Il porte un bandeau autour du front. Une cicatrice barre sa joue droite. Il porte une longue cape, des vêtements rouges et dorés (probablement là d'où il tire son surnom). Personnalité Elysio a un tempérament assez jovial et enjoué, tout en étant capable de sérieux lorsque les circonstances l'exigent. Il est charismatique, suscitant la loyauté chez ceux qui le suivent. Fasciné par l'Histoire, il en a fait son métier. En tant que chef de la communauté des Éveillés, il a fait un objectif de vie celui de sauver le monde du sortilège World Without. Capacités Elysio était au départ un archéologue. Ainsi, il possède de nombreuses connaissances sur l'Histoire d'Alysia et d'Astria. Il possède aussi une endurance à toute épreuve, ayant été capable de crapahuter à travers les montagnes de Lovinah seul. En tant que Mage Écarlate, il est doté de grands pouvoirs. Ceux qu'il utilise le plus souvent sont ses portails de téléportation, mais il est aussi capable de voler, ou d'utiliser sa magie pour attaquer et parer. Histoire Cycle World Without Avant le tome 21 Elysio était un archéologue, à la recherche de la mythique cité des Jaguarians, dans les montagnes de Lovinah. Lors de l'exploration d'une grotte, il arrive dans une zone très vaste qui, à sa grande surprise, contient un navire céleste, un des vaisseaux des dieux. Curieux et excité, il explore les lieux, et finit par tomber sur un cristal étrange, le miroir de vérité. Il a posé sa main dessus. A cet instant, il a reçu en lui de nombreuses images, comme si un flot de souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas s'était soudainement éveillé. A son réveil, il découvre avec stupeur qu'il maîtrise la magie et qu'il possédait un savoir des arts mystiques. Aussi, en touchant le cristal, celui-ci a émis un signal, provoquant chez certaines personnes des souvenirs similaires, dont ils ignoraient tout. Parmi ces personnes, certaines se sentent irrésistiblement amenées vers lui, et touchent aussi le cristal. Les effets sont divers, l'une d'elle, Kalandre, acquit le don de voyance et un autre, Lionfeu, voit son apparence changer. Tous sont devenus des Éveillés. Comprenant que leurs souvenirs viennent d'une autre réalité, une existence qui a été effacée par un sortilège d'une ampleur planétaire, surnommé "World Without". Elysio et ses fidèles s'installent alors dans le navire céleste, et travaillent sur sa restauration. Ils en font une véritable cité. Suite à cela, Kalandre a des visions de nombreuses personnes, qu'elle pense être des élus qui aideront les Éveillés à mettre fin au sortilège. Il aide notamment en embauchant de nombreuses personnes pour ramener dans la cité les "élus". Il embauche notamment la pirate Jadina, pour qu'elle lui ramène la prêtresse Ténébris, à la tête de l'Eglise de l'infinité. Tome 21 Elysio envoie Lionfeu pister le juge Razzia et la prêtresse Ténébris : il désire leur faire passer l'épreuve du miroir de vérité. Lorsque Lionfeu tombe enfin sur leur piste, il ouvre un portail à travers lequel surgissent Elysio et la voyante Kalandre. Il se présente donc, faisant face à l'incrédulité de ses interlocuteurs. Tome 22 Les invités sont amenés à la cité des Éveillés. Pendant ce temps, Elysio s'occupe d'éliminer plusieurs néants dans les cieux d'Alysia. Une fois son travail fini, au bout de quelques jours, il appelle Kalandre avec un crystaphone, et annonce son retour prochain. Cependant, à ce moment-là, il ressent une énergie puissante non loin. Il s'y dirige, et aperçoit une tente installée au milieu d'ossements gigantesques, dans un désert. Il y entre, et se fait aussitôt attaquer par une jeune fille, Toopie, mais il pare. Il voit dans la tente un Jaguarian en convalescence, Samaël. Lui et la jeune fille sont méfiants, étant donné qu'Elysio ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Darkhell, mais en même temps comprennent que ce n'est pas lui. Cela ramène Elysio aux souvenirs qu'il a eu en touchant le miroir pour la première fois, montrant pour une grande partie d'eux le Sorcier Noir. Ses soupçons sont confirmés : il a probablement eu un passé commun fort avec ce personnage, dans le "vrai monde". Elysio les ramène tous deux à la cité, enfermant le Jaguarian dans une cuve pour qu'il récupère. Toopie décide de rester à ses côtés. Puis, il convoque Razzia, Ténébris et Byskaros dans la salle du miroir de vérité. Là, il leur explique comment il a pu trouver ce vaisseau, et la naissance du groupe des Éveillés. Byskaros ne le croit pas, refusant de croire que ce monde n'existe pas. Il amène Ténébris et Razzia sur le miroir, tandis qu'Elysio tente de l'en empêcher. Mais c'est sans succès, le trio reçoit des souvenirs dont le Mage Écarlate les extirpe. Ils sont visiblement sous le choc, surtout Byskaros qui s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Plus tard, il se fait disputer par Kalandre : celle-ci réprouve le fait d'avoir ramené Toopie et Samaël sans lui en avoir parlé avant. Il s'explique en lui disant qu'ils ont affronté le Sorcier Noir, et d'après eux, il est son véritable jumeau. Pour lui, c'est une raison de plus de mettre fin au sortilège World Without. Suite à cela, il prononce un discours, annonçant aux Éveillés qu'il compte bientôt faire décoller le vaisseau, celui-ci étant bientôt prêt, et appliquer les effets du miroir de vérité au monde entier. Quelques instants plus tard, une puissante explosion retentit : quelque chose ravage la cité. Très vite, il tombe sur une démone, qu'il expulse avec puissance contre le sol. Il tombe ensuite, dans la cité, sur des étrangers, qu'il pense responsable du chaos actuel. Lorsqu'il voit Lionfeu parmi eux, il comprend que ce ne sont pas eux les responsables de tout ceci, mais bien la démone. Il lui fait aussi comprendre que parmi ces personnes se trouvent celles présentes dans les visions de Kalandre. Lorsqu'Amy se relève, Elysio tente de l'attaquer à nouveau, mais son attaque est parée par Razzia, désormais équipé d'un bras démoniaque. Celui-ci arriver à raisonner Amy, et celle-ci reprend finalement une apparence humaine. Soudain, une explosion retentit dans la grande tour de la cité. C'est la que Ténébris et Kalandre se trouvent. Elysio explique alors que le miroir de vérité a du être attaqué, et qu'il va réagir tel un être vivant, en se développant considérablement, jusqu'à engloutir le continent. Il n'a pas le choix : il va falloir le détruire, grâce à la pierre de son sceptre, initialement extraite du miroir, enchantée par un sortilège d'auto-destruction. Elysio déplore que cela mettra fin à leur seul moyen de mettre fin à World Without. Il se fait reprendre par Danaël, l'un des étrangers, qui lui dit que les Légendaires trouveront le moyen d'y remédier même sans le miroir. Elysio est content d'entendre ça, et s'envole en direction du cristal, confiant ainsi l'avenir d'Alysia à ces Légendaires. Une fois près du cristal, Elysio constate que celui-ci est doté d'une force magique impressionnante, et qu'il sera dur d'en venir à bout. Au passage, il trouve le corps de Kalandre, ainsi que Ténébris, dont la couleur de peau a changé, évanouie. Tandis qu'il pleure la mort de son amie, il téléporte Ténébris auprès du groupe, en leur ordonnant d'évacuer la cité à tout prix. Il demande à Lionfeu de guider les Éveillés à sa place, ajoutant qu'il aura été fier d'être son ami. Il lance son bâton sur le cœur du cristal, qui meurt. Cela provoque en partie la destruction de la cité. Elysio, quant à lui, se retrouve enfermé dans du cristal, mort, tenant dans ses bras le corps de sa défunte amie. Apparitions * Tome 21 : La bataille du néant * Tome 22 : Les Éveillés Notes *Lors de son apparition, dans le tome 21, on peut remarquer la présence de l'alphabet de Gaméra sur le portail. Voici la traduction (approximative) de ce qui est écrit dessus: "A morning's raid / Yet deadly it can / Be with change / That in which / Su...ins us the / Waters that su". C'est de l'Anglais, et, séparées, ces phrases peuvent se traduire par : "''L'assaut du matin / Pourtant mortel il peut / Celui en lequel / .... nous le / Eaux qui ..". ''En réalité, le portail était une image libre de droit trouvée sur Internet, et c'est un hasard si ce qui est écrit dessus est dans l'alphabet Gaméra, Patrick Sobral ignorant lui-même ce qui était écrit dessus. Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Personnages Tome 21 Catégorie:Personnages Tome 22 Catégorie:Personnages World Without Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Éveillés Catégorie:Sorciers